How To Train Your Psychic
by psychokarlee
Summary: What happens on a stressful night of working on Juliet's worst case ever? You'll just have to read!


How to Train Your Psychic

Karlee Smith

It had been a particularly long Sunday at the station and Juliet was EXHAUSTED. There was no questioning it; this had been her most stressful case since the Yin/Yang incident. And probably from before then too, it was just not a fun case at all. There is still very, very little evidence and it has consumed her for a month and a half. And, to top it all off, the murder victim was a nine year old boy. It's so incredibly devastating, especially for a woman like her with such a kind heart.

It is so important to her to solve this case and she won't tell anyone why. But it's because when she was a young teenager, just fourteen years old, her nine year old cousin was shot. He got caught in the crossfire in a gang fight in a park. She had been depressed for months after that. She wouldn't talk to hardly anyone. Her grades took a nosedive. It was a bad situation.

But, fortunately, her marvelous boyfriend was doing all he could to help. He even was investigating the case, without her knowing, so he can help her. She could never know that, though. He gives her "tips" in psychic form.

As she started gathering her things to leave, she spotted a handwritten note on her desk. She held it close to her face to read it, because her headache was blurring her reading vision. She read to herself,

_Hey there Babe, _

_I know you're busy with that awful case, and I'm so sorry. Dinner at my place tonight? We can hang out and watch a movie. Maybe snuggle up a little on the couch? Take your mind off that stupid case. Call me, k? Love ya,_

_Shawn Spenstarrrr_

She couldn't help but grin at his signature. His perfectly timed, witty little quips and jokes were one of the things she loved most about him. He always knew how to ease the tension, and even create tension if and when he felt like it. He just always had so much control…over everything. Sometimes it annoyed her, but mostly it made her feel confident that she had made the right choice on that bridge in Canada all those years ago.

She _was_ feeling a little anxious; she and Shawn had been together for almost three years now, and still nothing incredibly significant. Little did she know, he has had a ring, ready to propose since the month they got together. He had just been waiting for the right time.

She was so incredibly tired, she just wanted to go home and crash, but she really wanted to see Shawn. She hadn't seen him since Friday afternoon. She reluctantly – but almost not – pulled out her phone and pushed her speed dial for Shawn's cell. After two and a half rings, she heard her boyfriend's sexy voice come over the speaker.

"_Hey there baaaabe…" _Shawn said in what he thought to be a seductive tone. She just rolled her eyes.

"Hey there Shawn, I found your note…so I'm calling you. You said you wanted to rent a movie or something tonight?"

"_That's correct my deeear…" _

"Okay, enoughwith that voice!" Juliet yelled into her phone. She wasn't angry, just teasing.

"_Why? You don't liiiike iiit?" _he continued.

"Nah, you just need to save it for when I'm over there," she teased.

"Okay, so you can come over and I'll go get the movie while you're coming. Sound good?"

"Uh…yup."

"Sweet! See ya in a bit!" said Shawn a little bit too chipper.

"K, love ya, buh-bye," Juliet said as she closed her phone. She just shook her head and sighed. She will never, ever understand that man…

Shawn and Juliet sat together on the couch, watching the movie _How to Train Your Dragon._ Juliet had already seen it, but she wouldn't tell him that. He hadn't seen it. Besides, it was fine, because she was with her wonderful boyfriend and she liked this movie anyways.

He had made her popcorn; he knew that was her weakness. She loved popcorn. Shawn seemed a little bit nervous and excited the whole time, though, and she found it strange. Shawn was almost never nervous.

Finally, the screen went black and they saw the all-too familiar white names start scrolling up, like it does on every other movie and Shawn clicked off the TV with the remote. He helped her up and with another remote, turned on the stereo. A soft, romantic tune that sounded everybody knows, but nobody knows the name of began whispering out of the big speakers that hung on the wall.

She just smiled at him. "Shawn, what are you doing?"

In a serious, but gentle and sweet tone she had never heard him use, he said, "Don't ask, just dance…" He grabbed her by the waist and began to flow with her across the floor. They let the music take over and their movements became smooth and fluid. Shawn started to sing along into Juliet's ear, with his chin on her shoulder, his face buried in her sweet golden locks of hair and his arms wrapped around her.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck in a sweet embrace that she would never get tired of. Every so often, Juliet would just hug Shawn for five or ten minutes, taking it all in; the masculine aroma that arose from his aftershave, deodorant and cologne, and enjoying the warmth of his arms around her, and hers around him. She loved being in Shawn's arms. They were so strong and protective, and she was so glad that she had a man like Shawn to hold her. She had never been a snuggler at night. But when she was with Shawn, they shared a pillow, their bodies molded together, leaving half of the bed empty.

As they were swaying to the music, eyes closed and bodies relaxed, Juliet heard Shawn whisper something in her ear. He said, "Jules, you deserve so much more than popcorn tonight." Shawn pulled away from her. She looked up at him confused.

All at once, three things happened. The words he said clicked in her mind, he got down on one knee and her world melted around her. '_This is it. This is the moment!'_ she thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little navy blue, velvet box.

With a shaky voice, he began, "Juliet, my darling, do you remember that day we thought you had the Thornburg Virus? I said I didn't want to miss out on the prize. Well Jules, I opened the cereal box, from the bottom, that day in Canada. I could see the prize through the little plastic bag that holds the cereal in. I held the scissors to open the bag, but I didn't open it. I just sat and looked at the prize, I could see it. It was so incredibly close! But I wouldn't cut the bag with the scissors. I was too scared of cutting myself. Today, I'm cutting the bag open, in hopes of finding the prize." He opened the little box revealing a beautiful silver band with a small, yet perfect diamond and said, "Juliet O'hara, will you marry me?"

Juliet broke down into sweet, hot tears of joy and after crying for a moment, she said, "Of course Shawn! I love you so much!"

Shawn let out a sigh of relief and pulled her into a tearful embrace. Things were going to get better. This is the way it was meant to be.

And so we go…


End file.
